


All The Extra Details

by Marvel_enthusiast



Series: SSR Shenanigans [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Howard stark, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Jack Thompson, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Mostly Failed Attempts, Non Period Typical Attitudes, The Griffith Hotel, Uncomfortable Conversations, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 500-1.000, attempts at seduction, bad story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: Howard recalls that one time he slept with Bucky.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Howard Stark/Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark/Jack Thompson (not really), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Series: SSR Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736188
Kudos: 59





	All The Extra Details

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write all the ideas in my head, so expect many short, bad stories in the future

No one was quite sure how the conversation started. They had been exchanging stories about Howard, including the time when he'd been with nearly every girl on Peggy's floor at the Griffith.

"You need more hobbies than defiling women, making bad movies, and doing science," Peggy had sighed.

Then, "I'll have you know that I've defiled men too, thank you very much!" Howard snapped, looking smug.

Peggy rolled her eyes. Next to her, Daniel seemed slightly surprised, while Jack had a knowing look on his face. Hmm, she'd have to see what that was about later. "Is that so? Name one man that you've been with, Howard, or can you not remember their names either?"

The genius looked offended for a moment before laughing, "It's been a while, but there was that one time, at the Stark Expo in 1943. It was some pretty brunette kid, a huge nerd, by the way. The way he looked at me, jeez, that was a real ego booster."

"That's not a name," Daniel pointed out, while Jack and Peggy nodded in agreement.

"Relax, I'm gettin' there," Howard ordered. "Anyway, the Stark Expo, 1943. The kid was with another boy and their dates, although I'm pretty sure the girls were more interested in each other than the boys-"

"Howard, the important details, please."

"Right. Anyway, after I got done with my flying car exhibit, the pretty boy and his friend snuck backstage to ask me questions and shit. Apparently, the pretty boy had enlisted, or maybe drafted, and was spending his last night in New York with his best buddy, Steve."

Peggy's eyes widened, "Howard Stark, you mean to tell me that-"

Howard grinned, "Yes, I do, Peg. I seduced Sargent Bucky Barnes with science."

Jack laughed, only to be elbowed by Peggy. 

"How did I never know about this?" She demanded.

Howard winked, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"What about during the war? Did you two..?"

"Oh yeah. Poor thing was pretty jealous of you and Stevie, so naturally, he turned to me. We had quite a few delightful nights together. I remember one time-"

Daniel cut him off, "No thanks, I've heard enough about your sex life for one lifetime."

"But I was just getting to the good part!" Howard complained.

Jack grinned, "Yeah, Sousa's too innocent for this shit, Howard."

Sousa glared at Jack, "I hate you."

"Ouch. My life will never be the same now that I know Daniel Sousa hates me."

"So there was only Bucky that you remember? And the only reason you remembered him was because of Steve and science?" Peggy urged.

"Nah, there's loads more. Like Mr. Chief Jack Thompson here," Howard smirked, throwing an arm around Jack, only to get shoved away.

"Wait, really-" Daniel started, wanting to get as much blackmail material out of this as possible.

"Sorry. Just kidding, he made it very clear that he hated my guts whenever I tried to make a move on him. The offer still stands though, buddy. I told you I have a thing for blondes."

"Okay, that's quite enough." Peggy marched him away before he had the chance to say or do anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or comments.   
> Also, constructive criticism is great. :)


End file.
